


Response

by YacheBerries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YacheBerries/pseuds/YacheBerries
Summary: Burr catches Lee staring at him. LeeBurr fluff, no specific AU.





	Response

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old(er) thing I wrote, but I hope some of the fluffiness is still, ya know, fluffy.
> 
> The time period and era they are in is up to your imagination. Nothing historical is referenced.

Charles Lee was lounging on the couch, his back against the armrest and his legs lazily draping off the side. Eyes sleepily half-lidded and a small smile plastered on his face, his attention was focused on his companion whom he was currently sharing the couch with. Aaron Burr was sitting just a short distance away, attention completely invested in whatever book he was reading.

Lee loved when Burr did so.

The other man always had an attentive air about him. He could be reading or be engaged in a casual conversation, but he always paid attention with surplus consideration. Lee always enjoyed watching as Burr's face would soften at certain phrases that were read, or certain words that were spoken. It all seemed so natural.

Eventually catching on to the other man staring at him, Burr quietly glanced up from his book and met Lee's sleepy gaze. When Burr raised an eyebrow, Lee's cheeks began to warm as he straightened up a bit, pulling his legs off the side of the couch.

Smirking, Burr turned fully to evaluate Lee's sudden appearance change. "You're quick to readjust yourself."

Lee straightened even further to match Burr's inquisitive stare. "Just admiring the view." He leveled quickly, using his quick tongue to conjure up an appropriate retort.

Cursing his weaknesses and how easily he blushed, Lee thought he had won, for a moment. However, he felt himself involuntarily slumping back into the armrest. Burr was one to wait before he responded.

Lee loved when Burr did so.

Burr thought things through before responding to anything, from insults to jeers to compliments. His responses took deliberation, and deliberation they took. Everything Burr said had profound meaning, at least to Lee's ears.

Nothing verbal immediately followed. Burr reached across to the coffee table that stood in front of them, retrieving a bookmark and placing it in his book. He then set the book down, turning his attention back to Lee.

Lee's stomach began to swarm with butterflies. So Burr was going to  _do_  something. Sure, actions spoke more than words, but Lee wasn't sure if he was prepared.

Burr swiftly crawled to Lee's side of the couch, promptly inserting himself between the cushion and Lee's body. Keeping his distance, Burr feigned what looked to be concern.

"My word, Charles, your face! Are you perhaps running a fever?" Burr asked carefully, playfully glancing down at Lee.

Lee pouted a little, hopes somewhat dashed, but not completely erased. He was aware of how easily he got flustered, and he would rather not be reminded. "I wouldn't know."

"I think you would know," Burr started, placing the back of his hand to Lee's forehead. "Why else would you be so red in the face?"

"No reason," Lee shot back almost immediately, letting his thick accent drive the point home. He knew how deliberate Burr was being, and he knew that this was all on purpose. Not that he minded; he loved anything Burr did, no matter how teasing.

Burr was silent, slowly repositioning the hand on Lee's forehead in favor of cupping one of his cheeks. Lee's breaths became slower as he locked eyes with Burr's.

Leaning forward, Burr pressed a quick kiss to Lee's exposed cheek. He lingered for a moment, and then pulled away, smiling warmly.

"Pink suits you well, Charles."

Lee couldn't respond. Even if he had something to say, he still wouldn't have found the strength or drive to respond. Burr was  _so_  perfect. His only response was to wrap his arms around Burr's waist, pulling him closer.

Assuming the reaction was positive, Burr continued to pepper Lee's cheeks with kisses, each one purposeful, each one precise.

Lee loved when Burr did so.

Everything Burr did was so careful, so intentional. So, when Burr pulled back to gaze at Lee, his eyes full of bliss, Lee had to ask:

"What is it, Aaron?"

"...Just admiring the view."

Lee couldn't help but giggle, a shock of his hair falling in his face as he glanced away, flustered. However, he couldn't help but turn his attention back to Burr. Especially when he gingerly brushed Lee's hair out of his face. Especially when he leaned down to kiss Lee on the lips.

Lee loved when Burr did so.

Burr was never overly forceful, but just firm enough. He ran his fingers through Lee's cropped hair, and Lee shuddered pleasantly. Sighing quietly in encouragement, he pulled Burr closer to him, desperate for the sensation to never end.

Inevitably, when the pair had to separate for air, Burr pulled away just far enough to gaze at Lee as he recollected himself. Carding his fingers through Lee's hair, almost as if petting him, Lee felt another peaceful sigh escape his mouth. Burr always knew exactly what to do at any given moment to make Lee's heart melt, and he loved Burr for it.

The gentle sensation began to tug at Lee's previous bout of tiredness, and, he idly thought that this would feel much more comfortable snuggled in Burr's arms.

Inspired and determined to have things his way, Lee promptly removed his arms from Burr's back and pushed up, surprising the other man and causing him to scoot back into the other armrest, Lee on top of Burr now.

Burr was tense and taken aback at first, however, he quickly caught on to the implications that were carried by Lee's action, and reached behind the couch cushion to pull out a blanket, laying it over the two of them.

Lee sighed, and snuggled his head in the crook of Burr's neck, pressing a kiss there, while Burr continued to run his hand through the short, wispy hair on top of Lee's head.

Lee loved when Burr did so.

Gentle, tender touches to his hair were another one of Lee's umpteen weaknesses, and Burr very well knew this. Burr could stroke it at any time, unprompted, and Lee would always allow the action. It felt best as the two held each other, reveling in the other's warmth.

Burr tensed and stopped for a moment, pulling his hand out of Lee's hair. Concerned, Lee sleepily raised his head, responding with what seemed to be a whine at the action's halt.

A cloud of sincerity enveloped Burr as he spoke his next words: "I love you, Charles."

Lee couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Burr's neck, giving a small laugh as he began to close the small gap in between their faces.

"I love you, too, Aaron,"

Burr loved when Lee said so.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I adore Hamilton and American Rev. history in general, I don't really know if I will be writing much actual fanfiction for it. That's a realm I prefer to explore with my art.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
